PRESENT
by Cutebei
Summary: Diantara kebahagiaan Seokjin dan Namjoon, tepat dibawah sana, di desa Maudite. Para warga manangis haru melihat Seokjin yang terbujur kaku, dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah manisnya yang baru dikitahui para warga. Menyisakan penyesalan dari sikap buruk mereka terhadap Seokjin. NAMJIN slight! KenJin. BxB. AU. Fantasy.


PRESENT

KIM NAMJOON X KIM SEOKJIN

Slight! KenJin

BxB.M(for language). .

.

NB:

Fanfic ini ada karena hasil imajinasi saya.

Bila ada kesamaan cerita atau karakter, itu diluar sepengetahuan saya.

Dan diatas semua itu, fanfic ini ada untuk kamu.

Ea.

Selamat Ulang Tahun kesayangan. Maaf telat dua hari XD

Semoga suka dengan fanficnya XD

Oke sekian dari saya. Selamat membaca.

.

If you don't like, step back please.

Typo? Other half of me.

.

Pagi hari disambut dengan suka cita dan penuh semangat oleh segelintir orang, namun tidak dengan Seokjin. Ia benar-benar membeci pagi, dimana mentari yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya yang sering tidak ia tutup membuat tidurnya yang selalu larut malam terganggu. Namun diatas semua itu, Seokjin sangat membeci saat harus pergi keluar rumah karena persedian bahan makanannya habis dan kebunnya belum panen.

Mau tidak mau Seokjin harus pergi ke pasar untuk memenuhi hasrat di perutnya. Dengan kerangjang ditangan, Seokjin melangkah keluar dari gubuk yang sudah belasan tahun ia tinggali sendiri. Dimana keluarga Seokjin? Tolong jangan tanyakan itu padanya, karena Seokjin sangat benci membahas perihal keluarga, terutama teman kencan.

"Lihat, si buruk rupa akhirnya keluar rumah."

"Kita harus menjaga jarak, aroma tubuhnya benar-benar busuk."

"Hei kecilkan suara kalian. Bagaimana bila dia mendengar, atau mungkin tidak. Lihat saja rambut panjang tidak terawat itu, menutupi area wajah dan telinga."

"Pft. Lihat kulitnya, hitam sekali. Aku benar-benar mual."

Segala macam bisikan selalu didengar Seokjin saat dirinya menginjakkan kaki diluar. Segala macam ejekan juga pendapat sepihak mengenai dirinya sudah merupakan makanan sehari-hari. Tidak heran dirinya terus melangkah menjauh, mencoba tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar dan lebih memilih diam dibanding menanggapi mereka. Mungkin dengan ini, perihal Seokjin membenci keluar rumah adalah alasannya.

Seokjin tahu betul dirinya tidak hidup di dunia dongeng, jelas-jelas dirinya hidup di desa _Moudite_ * yang hampir dari seluruh warga membenci dirinya. Seokjin cukup bersyukur mengenai konsep hampir karena ada orang yang menerima dirinya disini.

"Kau datang, sudah lama sekali tidak mampir kemari." Ken berseru senang ketika mendapati Seokjin tengah berdiri di hadapannya. "Aku mendapat ikan segar dan beberapa sayuran yang bisa dipadukan. Kau mau?" Belum juga menjawab, Ken sudah kembali menyerocos membuat Seokjin terkekeh, mendendangkan suara tawa yang manis. Membuat Ken ikut tersenyum, beruntungnya Ken dapat mendengar tawa itu diantara para warga lain.

"Tidak bisakah pelan-pelan? Kau begitu lucu."

Ken tersipu mendengar sebuah uangkapan yang ia simpulkan sebagai pujian. Seokjin dengan segala kelembutan tersembunyinya adalah sebuah anugrah yang dirasakan Ken. "Aku hanya ingin mendengar tawamu Seokjin." Masih dengan malu-malu Ken menjawab, membuat Seokjin seketika terdiam. Menyalahi segala jenis tindakannya yang bisa saja berujung maut untuk Ken.

Dengan cepat Seokjin mengganti topik, menanyakan keperluan yang dicarinya. "Aku butuh bahan masakan tahan lama Ken." Sigap Ken memilah bahan makanan yang tahan lama, kemudian memasukannya ke keranjang Seokjin.

"Berapa semuanya?"

"Ini gratis untukmu Seokjin."

"Tidak lagi, tolong berapa semuanya. Aku tidak bisa terus hidup dari kebaikanmu Ken."

Ken tertawa, "Baiklah. Tiga keping untuk semua belanjannmu." Seokjin dengan cepat merogoh batok kelapa yang berisikan kepingan uang Moudite yang kemudian diberikannya kepada Ken. "Terimakasih banyak untuk bahan makanan dan kebaikanmu Ken. Aku permisi." Secepat kilat Seokjin pergi dari tempat Ken menjual dagangannya, mengabaikan Ken yang melambai dan berteriak beberapa hal kepadanya.

Ken adalah satu-satunya orang dari warga Moudite yang bersikap baik dan lembut kepadanya, namun semua itu membuat Seokjin khawatir. Takut-takut orang lain bisa salah sangka bila melihat mereka berdua berinteraksi. Maka dari itu , Seokjin selalu menjaga jarak dari Ken. Agar dia terjauh dari segala macam cibiran karena berdekatan dengannya. Juga alasan lain yang tidak bisa Seokjin jabarkan.

.

Mentari tergelincir begitu cepat dari tahtanya, rembulan si penguasa malam tengah berdiri kokoh dengan bulat sempurna yang memukau. Seokjin tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat dirinya lebih senang menghabiskan waktu dengan duduk dipinggir jendela rumahnya sambil menatap langit, dan dengan sengaja tidak menyalakan lilin disepenjuru rumahnya.

Seokjin tidak pernah merasa bosan dengan langit, setiap kerlipan indah dari bintang yang berbeda warna. Bila mana ia beruntung, dia bisa melihat bintang dengan bentuk ikan, orang memanah, yang bila mana dihitung bentuk bintang-bintang yang dilihatnya bisa berganti ke dua belas bentuk. Seokjin selalu menamai mereka dengan bahasanya sendiri, terpekik ringan ketika dia bisa menemuan atau membentuk bintang yang dilihatnya.

Namun malam ini langit terasa kelam dengan bulan yang sedikit demi sedikit tertutupi awan hitam. Seokjin merinding saat terpaan angin malam menusuk kulitnya yang terbalut kain seadanya.

 _Perasaanku tidak enak._

Ucapan hati Seokjin terbukti dengan munculnya bulan dengan corak merah darah. Memacu jantungnya bergemuruh hebat, bahkan Seokjin bisa merasakan jantungnya bergemuruh ditelapak tangannya sendiri.

Seokjin cepet-cepet bangkit dari duduknya, langkahnya cepat mencari obor. Selangkah lagi ia dekat dengan obor yang menyala namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa panas membakar. Jari-jari lentiknya gemetar dengan gigi bergemeletuk membuat suara berisik yang memenuhi ruangan.

Tenggorokannya terasa terbakar, tercekat hanya untuk sekedar membuka suara apalagi berteriak. Mata Seokjin terasa berputar, semuanya tampak tidak jelas dimata Seokjin. Semuanya. Terkecuali satu hal yang pasti, ya satu hal, dimana Seokjin merasakan rasa panas terbakar ini, rasa panas yang disalurkan oleh orang lain ke tubuhnya, maka-

Ada warga moudite yang mati.

.

Pagi harinya Seokjin terbangun karena sebuah benturan keras di punggung yang ternyata permukaan lantai rumahnya. Sepertinya ia pingsan dengan terjatuh ke sofa. Seokjin meringis saat mencoba bangun dengan menopang sebelah tangannya dilantai, mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang limbung. Seokjin merasa tubuhnya benar-benar lelah, meski ia tahu dirinya tidur semalaman. Ia tidak mengingat apapun kecuali rasa terbakar sebelum dirinya jatuh pingsan. Dan-

"Ah! Ken!"

Hal pertama yang difikirkannya adalah Ken. Entah mengapa, hanya saja Seokjin punya firasat buruk dan semua itu tertuju pada Ken.

Merasa kuat untuk berdiri, Seokjin dengan cepat keluar rumah untuk kemudian berlari menuju pasar. Seokjin tidak tahu dimana letak rumah Ken, karena hanya di pasar lah dirinya bertemu dengan Ken. Belum juga Seokjin sampai di pasar, kerumunan orang-orang tengah mengelilingi sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Seokjin berbelok untuk kemudian berlari, menerobos orang-orang dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat sesosok mayat yang begitu dikenalnya.

Ken terbujur kaku, kulitnya tidak seperti orang meninggal kebanyakan. Tubuhnya memerah dari kepala hingga ke mata kaki. Matanya gelap, kosong layaknya terbakar seperti arang dengan mulut menganga. Beruntung bagian tubuh Ken tidak banyak berubah, karena kebanyakan warga yang mati tiap tahunnya selalu berbeda-beda. Warga disini menyebutnya-

" _Maudit_ *. Malang sekali Ken terkena kemarahan Iblis."

"Aku melihatnya baik-baik saja. Bahkan Ken tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun."

"Dia memang tidak melakukan kesalahan. Tapi aku melihatnya bersama dengan si buruk rupa kemarin."

"Ini pasti karena kutukan ditubuhnya menular pada Ken!"

"LIHAT! SI BURUK RUPA DISANA!"

Seokjin menoleh cepat saat mendengar teriakan seorang warga yang ditujukan kepadanya. Sudah lelah ia mendengar segala macam ocehan miring mengenai dirinya, meskipun dia tidak melakukan hal apapun. Namun kali ini hati Seokjin terasa begitu sakit, orang yang begitu baik padanya harus mati sia-sia. Bahkan Seokjin rela menangis hari ini, membuat orang-orang yang hendak melayangkan berbagai macam makian terdiam ketika mendengar isakan lemah Seokjin. Tentu semua orang tidak bisa melihatnya, rambut panjangnya masih setia menutupi wajah Seokjin.

Detik dimana Seokjin menangis, seketika awan menggelap dengan gemuruh juga petir saling menyambar. Orang-orang berlari terbirit-birit memasuki rumah mereka, meninggalkan jasad Ken dengan tubuh mendesis dan mengeluarkan aroma tidak sedap ketika terkena air hujan. Merubah warna tubuhnya menjadi hitam dan semakin lama semakin hitam hingga tubuhnya melebur dengan tanah. Tidak tersisa.

Seokjin yang menyaksikan semua itu semakin terisak keras, tangannya terkepal erat. Ia berlari menembus hujan, membiarkan kaki telanjangnya menapaki tanah basah menuju hutan pinus. Memberinya perlindungan dari rintik hujan.

"KELUAR KAU IBLIS! KELUAR!"

Teriakan Seokjin saling bersahutan dengan gemuruh dan petir, tangannya semakin terkepal erat dengan nafas yang tidak teratur. Dadanya kembali bergemuruh hebat, ia begitu takut. Namun amarah menguasai dirinya hingga seperti ini.

Suara petir dengan kikatan cahaya menerpa salah satu pohon pinus didekat Seokjin. Memberikan efek getar disekitar tanah yang ditapaki Seokjin. Asap mengepul dari pohon pinus yang tumbanng yang setelahnya berubah menjadi api, merambati sekeliling Seokjin hingga membentuk lingkaran.

"Apa itu caramu memanggilku?" Belum selesai kekagetan Seokjin, kini tubuhnya menegang saat mendengar sebuah suara berat dengan aura panas yang berdiri tepat di belakang tubuhnya. "Jawab aku Jinseok." Udara bagai dihisap membuat Seokjin sesak nafas, tenggorokamnya tercekat hanya sekedar mengeluarkan satu huruf.

"Apa sekarang kau takut padaku?" kembali suara berat tadi merpa pendengaran Seokjin, membuat tubuhnya melemas hampir saja terjatuh jika saja lengan kokoh seseorang dibelakang Seokjin tidak menahan pinggangnya.

Seokjin merasakan hangat di area pinggang, yang kemudian menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Membuat dirinya semakin lemas dipelukan seseorang yang pastinya begitu Seokjin kenal. "Jawab aku Seokjin. Atau akan ku musnahkan semua sampah di desa ini." Seokjin yang hampir pingsan langsung saja terbangun, kepalanya menggeleng cepat memberikan jawaban. Namun sepertinya seseorang yang memeluk Seokjin masih belum puas. Terbukti dengan adanya kilat yang sedetik kemudian memberikan getaran hebat ditanah dan teriakan nyaring dari arah pemukiman warga.

Seokjin menengang, ia mencoba keluar dari rengkuhan seseorang yang tengah memeluknya. Mencoba membalikkan tubuh untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Merasa mengerti dengan maksud Seokjin, dia kemudian membalikkan tubuh Seokjin agar menghadap ke arahnya. "A-aku mohon hentikan ini. Tolong." Seokjin berujar lirih dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Meskipun ia tahu betapa jahatnya para warga terhadap dirinya, namun seseorang yang ada dihadapan Seokjin tidak berhak menghakimi mereka, hanya Yang Maha Kuasa yang berhak atas itu semua.

Permohonan Seokjin bagai angin lalu, kembali beberapa kilat dan debuman terdengan disusul jeritan warga. Seokjin sudah memangis, tangannya yang lemah menggapai bahu kokoh untuk diremasnya. "Aku mohon Namjoon. Hentikan semua ini. Aku mohon." Dengan gemetar Seokjin menekan tubuhnya lebih dekat ke tubuh kokoh di hadapannya. Mencoba menggapai wajah tampannya yang menunjukkan ekspresi sekeras batu, membuat Seokjin susah payah menempelkan bibirnya dibibir Namjoon. Kontak fisik adalah cara terakhir bagi Seokjin untuk menghentikan segala jenis amarah Namjoon.

Perlahan tapi pasti, hujan mulai reda. Menyisakan awan hitam dan kabut tipis yang menutupi pandangan. Tetapi semua itu tidak berlaku untuk Seokjin yang kini ada di pangkuan Namjoon, saling berpelukan dengan hangat dari api yang masih mengelilingi mereka. Seokjin membenci ketenangan ini, maka dengan hati-hati dirinya memulai pembicaraan, tanpa harus memancing amarah dari Namjoon. "Kenapa membunuhnya?" Dahi Namjoon mengerut tidak mengerti, "Apa maksudmu? Apa dari sekian banyak hal yang ingin kau sampaikan, kau lebih memilih membicarakan dia? "

"Demi Tuhan Namjoon, kau membunuh satu-satunya warga di Maudite yang baik padaku. Kau membunuh Ken!"

"Haruskah aku menjelaskannya bila kau sudah tahu alasannya? "

Seokjin menegakkan tubuh, menatap wajah Namjoon yang masih sekeras batu, menatap lurus kedepan dan enggan menatapnya. "Rasa cemburu dan murkamu itu sudah keterlaluan Namjoon. Berhenti membunuh setiap orang yang berdekatan denganku. Dan kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu membunuh mereka disetiap hari ulang tahunku? Kenapa?" Seokjin mengepalkan tangannya erat, ia gigit bibirnya sendiri. Takut-takut mengeluarkan isakan kecil karena air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata.

Namjoon akhirnya menoleh, tangannya yang bebas menyingkirkan helai rambut Seokjin yang menutupi wajahnya dari pandangan Namjoon. Lekuk lembut yang manis adalah hal pertama saat Namjoon melihat Seokjin. Kali pertama ketika dirinya diminta untuk mencabut nyawa seorang manusia yang ternyata memiliki wajah manis yang lugu. Membuatnya yang seorang Malaikat jatuh cinta. Melepaskan kekesalan ketikan melihat Seokjin meringkuk dengan luka, dan tahu siapa yang membuat si manisnya seperti itu. Namjoon dengan sekali serang menghabisi keluarga Seokjin yang dengan tega menyiksa anaknya sendiri untuk di korbankannya pada para malaikat yang lapar.

Namjoon bersyukur saat itu dia dalam mood yang bagus untuk turun ke bumi dan menemukan Seokjin. Segala hal tentang Seokjin adalah miliknya, maka tak heran bila Namjoon begitu murka ketika mendapati Seokjin berdekatan dengan orang lain. Dengan rasa amarah dan cemburu, dengan sengaja Namjoon melukai wajah Seokjin. Memberikan luka dengan garis memerah panjang dari bawah mata kanannya hingga sisi rahang kanannya. Membuat orang-orang ngeri melihat Seokjin, mengklaim bahwa tanda yang didapat Seokjin merupakan kutukan dari Iblis. Dari sana Seokjin dibenci, dihindari, diasingkan. Namun tidak jarang ada segelintir orang yang iba, baik kepadanya. Membuat sebuah ketidak mungkinan menjadi mungkin ketika di setiap tahunnya, ada saja orang yang meninggal setelah berdekatan dengan Seokjin. Semua tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ulah Namjoon. Kekasih malaikatnya, yang terkenal pemarah, serahkan dan keji.

"Jawab aku Namjoon!"  
Namjoon hanya diam, belum berniat meladeni Seokjin dan lebih memikih menyusuri luka di wajah Seokjin dengan jemarinya, menyalurkan energi panas yang perlahan menutupi setiap luka di wajah Seokjin. Membuat wajahnya sama seperti dulu, seperti Seokjin dengan wajah manis yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"Apa alasanku begitu penting? Semuanya tidak penting saat kau jatuh cinta Seokjin. Karna cintapun begitu, tanpa alasan." Namjoon mengecup sisi wajah Seokjin yang sudah kembali seperti dulu. "Rasa cemburuku ini haruslah kau jaga Seokjin. Karena murkaku ada padamu. Orang mana yang rela bila yang terkasih berdekatan dengan orang lain? Dihina dengan begitu kejamnya. Maafkan aku untuk luka di wajahmu, aku begitu murka dan lepas kendali." Tangan kokohnya menggenggam erat jemari Seokjin, membawanya tepat di bibir untuk ia kecupi dengan penuh perasaan.  
Seokjin hanya bisa terpaku, air matanya sudah mengalir begitu saja. Namjoon bisa begitu mengerikan hingga membuatnya menggigil ketakutan namun bisa begitu lembut, membuatnya menangis terharu.

"Ikutlah denganku. Tinggalkan dunia yang fana ini."

Mata Seokjin mengerjap beberapa kali, matanya terpaku menatap Namjoon yang balik menatapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tidak perlu bagi Seokjin untuk berpikir dua kali menjawab ajakan Namjoon. Dengan anggukan dan senyum manis, Seokjin menajawab. Bibirnya terlalu gemetar untuk menyanggupi jawaban Namjoon, ia terlalu bahagia saat Namjoon mengajaknya hidup bersama. Bahagia di kahyangan.

"Kau tidak akan menyesali keputusan mu sayang." Namjoon memeluknya erat, ia begitu bahagia. Teramat bahagia. Bahkan lebih dari rasa bahagianya ketika bertemu Seokjin untuk pertama kalinya.

.

Empuk yang memanjakan kulit dengan sedikit gelitikan ditubuh, membangunkan Seokjin dari tidurnya. Tubuhnya hanya berbalutkan selimut tipis yang lembut. Kulit hitamnya kini kembali ke warna semula, putih bersih. Rambutnya sudah dipangkas agar Seokjin dapat melihat dengan jelas. Begitu pula dengan wajahnya yang kembali ke sedia kala. Semuanya nampak baru, terutama dirinya yang kini tengah tertidur diatas awan, berhiaskan kerlap-kerlip bintang kesukaannya.

"Kau menyukainya sayang?" Namjoon merapatkan tubuhnya ke punggung Seokjin, bibirnya yang gatal mengecup bahu Seokjin yang tidak tertutupi apapun. Seokjin terkekeh sambil menangguk, menyenderkan tubuhnya didada telanjang Namjoon. "Aku penasaran. Kenapa setiap korban yang kau bunuh, mati tanpa mata? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan mata mereka?" Namjoon menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Seokjin.

Ia mengulur waktu menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin, dirinya terlampau asyik mengerjain tubuh telanjang Seokjin yang begitu pas dalam rengkuhannya. "Apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu sayang?" Namjoon menghentikan segala aktivitas nya, dirinya kini memeluk tubuh Seokjin posesif.

"Bisa jadi kau akan membenciku karena mendengar alasannya."

"Apa aku terlihat seperi itu?"

Namjoon mengigit pipi Seokjin gemas, dia sangat bersyukur semua sikap egoisnya terhadap Seokjin berbuah manis dengan memilikinya. Sama halnya dengan Seokjin yang dengan suka rela dibawa ke dunia kahyangan. Karena bila itu Namjoon, Seokjin rela. Namjoon adalah pahlawannya, rasa cintanya pada Namjoon diatas semua ke egoisan dan kemurkaan Namjoon yang begitu kentara mendominasi.

"Aku menukar mata mereka dengan bintang dan memberikan ruh mereka pada lucifer. Aku mengumpulkan tiga puluh mata yang mana merupakan tanggal kelahiranmu." Namjoon mengendurkan pelukannya, membalikan tubuh Seokjin agar menghadap ke arahnya. "Selamat ulang tahun sayang, maafkan untuk tahun demi tahun yang menyiksa. Selamat datang di kebahagianmu." Seokjin memeluk tubuh Namjoon, matanya sudah berair namun ia mencoba untuk tegar dan besikap layaknya lelaki yang tidak lembek. Hatinya begitu tersentuh dengan perbuatan Namjoon yang manis juga keji disaat bersamaan.

"Aku harap kau tidak akan menyesali semua ini."

"Aku mensyukuri nya dengan seluruh hidupku bila itu bersama kamu."

Diantara kebahagiaan Seokjin dan Namjoon, tepat dibawah sana, di desa Maudite. Para warga manangis haru melihat Seokjin yang terbujur kaku, dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah manisnya yang baru dikitahui para warga. Menyisakan penyesalan dari sikap buruk mereka terhadap Seokjin.

.

.

END

*Maudite/Maudit : Terkutuk.

Secara garis besar, kenapa desanya dinamakan terkutuk itu karena Seokjin. Huhuhu Maafin aku Seokjin, dan makasih Ken yang udah mau jadi cameo disini wkwk XD nanti upahnya aku tf ea XD

Maaf gaje juga, ini fanfic fantasy aku XD

Dan inniiiii buat kesayangan aku yang tanggal 30 Juli Ulang Tahun. Yyeeyyyyy pibesdey Kak! Harapannya pasti yang terbaik buat kaka, apapun itu. Aamiin.

So, mind to RnR? Thank you.


End file.
